When listening to songs, users sometime wish to learn more information about the songs. For example, when listening to a favorite song in a computer, a user may wish to further know the name of the song, the singer or other background information about the song. In order to obtain relevant information of the song, the user generally has to memorize a fragment of words of the song, and then search for the words on the Internet. This process requires the user to quickly recognize and memorize the words of the song and have the ability of distinguishing search results. Therefore, the search process is complex and prone to error.